A variety of uses are known for DNases. For example, DNases are useful for removing or degrading DNA from samples containing RNA and/or protein. This is useful, for example, when DNA in a sample interferes with manipulation or detection of the RNA or protein. As an example, DNase is useful for removing DNA from a sample prior to performing a reverse transcription reaction.